


The Princess and The Chat

by starsontheshore, whatthequiznak



Series: The Princess and The Chat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 2, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, In Denial, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthequiznak/pseuds/whatthequiznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2nd: In Denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and The Chat

"Chat Noir!" Marinette said with a smile. "What brings you around?"  
  
"Well I heard from a certain super blogger that your parents' bakery has the best treats around."  
  
"Super blogger, huh? I'm sure Alya will love that title."  
  
"Well it's basically true."  
  
Marinette gave a small giggle, "Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Do you often invite random boys into your room at 10 at night?"  
  
"You don't count as a boy."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Chat tried his best to sound offended but in all honesty, he loved seeing this side of Marinette. The sassy, clumsy girl that sat behind him in homeroom. He didn't get to see this side of her as Adrien.  
  
"Would you like cookies, cupcakes, or macaroons?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I- what? Chat, that was an 'or' question."  
  
"But I want to try all of them," he smiled widely and she put her hands on his hips. He cleared his throat, "I don't really get much sweets at home."  
  
"Fine, Kitty. I'll be back."  
  
She was gone for a total of five minutes before she was returning with a plate, no a platter of sweets for the two of them. He was in awe as he looked at the colorful desserts.  
  
"Princess, I didn't expect this much!"  
  
"I didn't know what you'd like. So there are chocolate chip cookies, butterscotch cookies, peanut butter cupcakes, cherry cakes, and a bunch of different macaroons. Bon appetite!"  
  
The two of them dug into their sweets as they talked. Marinette discovered that his father had him on a very strict diet and that was the reason he didn't get much sweets at home. She told him to come by the bakery anytime he wanted, making sure to emphasize that he didn't have to just come to her balcony for treats. He hugged her for that comment. They spent most of the night telling each other stories and laughing and Marinette felt a weird warm feeling pit itself in her chest. She was laughed before she caught a glimpse of the time. Chat seemed to have the same thought.  
  
"Oh wow! Time flies huh, Princess?"  
  
"I guess it does," she mused. "I'll see you out."  
  
They climbed to the balcony and Chat stretched, "Thank you, Princess."  
  
"Question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If I'm a princess, do you fancy yourself a prince?"  
  
"On the contrary," he said, getting down on one knee. "I am your most humble knight. Always protecting his princess."  
  
"Oh," she felt her cheeks start to warm up.  
  
He stood to his feet again, stepping closer to her, "I had a nice time tonight."  
  
"I did too. You should come hang out more often," more heat reached her cheeks.  
  
"I think I might," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Good night, Princess."  
  
He jumped from her balcony to the roof above, running across them until she could no longer see him.  
  
"Good night, Chaton," she sighed.  
  
Tikki floated away from her hiding spot and perched herself on Marinette’s shoulder. She stared in the same direction Marinette did, the last place she saw Chat. Tikki almost smirked.  
  
“Are you falling for the alley cat?” The kwami joked.  
  
“What? No! I, um,” she paused. “He wanted some sweets from the bakery. We're friends.”  
  
“Ladybug and Chat Noir are friends. Marinette and Chat didn't know each other before a few nights ago.”  
  
Marinette blushed harder, “Shush, Tikki.”  
  
Tikki giggled and they returned back into Marinette’s room. She got ready for bed and as she laid in bed, she stared at her ceiling for a while. Was she falling for the alley cat? She shook her head before rolling over and closing her eyes. A wide smile and green eyes flashed in her mind and she realized they weren't Adrien's. She tensed.  
  
“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki asked, softly.  
  
“I'm not in love with Chat,” she said out loud.  
  
“Marinette.”  
  
“I'm sorry, Tikki. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll be fine.”  
  
She heard Tikki give a small sigh and she was soon asleep. She gripped at the nothingness at her sides as she let her denial dissolve.  
  
_She was falling for the damn alley cat._


End file.
